


Seungmin não é pago o suficiente pra isso( mas ele ama seus meninos)

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Poly 00line [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Ponyo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i love ponyo, let them rest please
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Felix, Hyunjin, Jisung e Seungmin sendo adoraveis e descansando. é só isso mesmo





	Seungmin não é pago o suficiente pra isso( mas ele ama seus meninos)

“Felix, pelo amor de deus! Sai da chuva que eu não vou cuidar de você quando ficar doente.”

Isso era mentira, Seungmin se importava demais com o namorado pra deixar ele doente, mas Felix realmente precisava sair da chuva.

Ele ainda não tinha compreendido o porquê o garoto continuava lá, até o Jisung já havia entrado.

Depois de ouvir um “Já vou Seungminnie”, ele vai pra cozinha, checar se a água já ferveu, Felix precisaria de um chá quando voltasse.

_ “Aquele moleque vai ser meu fim” _

Seungmin ouve a porta fechando e espera que o loiro tenha ido direto tomar um banho quente  _ “ou Deus me ajude eu acabo com ele”. _

Quando o chá já estava pronto, Seungmin abre a boca pra chamar os outros três mas a fecha na hora que sente um par de braços entrelaçando sua cintura, e depois um rosto se escondendo em seu pescoço. Como o nariz não tava gelado, e também porque Seungmin conhece todos os seus namorados muito bem, obrigado; percebe que é Hyunjin que o abraça. 

Seungmin encosta no peito do mais velho, suspirando quando o Hyunjin o abraça mais forte.

Os dois balançam de um lado para o outro por um tempo até que Hyunjin se vira e dá um beijo na bochecha de Seungmin.

“Minnie~~”

“Sim bebê”

“A gente pode pedir pizza hoje?”

Seungmin revira os olhos, deveria ter percebido que esse carinho todo tinha uma razão.

Não que Hyunjin não fosse carinhoso com ele, mas perto dos coalas que eram os outros dois, ele era bem mais comportado.

Se soltando dos braços do mais velho, ele pega duas canecas de chá e manda o outro pegar as duas restantes, dirigindo-se a sala, de onde já podia escutar os dois loiros fazendo arruaça.

“Isso foi um sim?” Hyunjin insistiu.

“Isso é um depende.” Os dois chegam a sala, fazendo com que Felix e Jisung  se virem de onde estavam sentados, no chão, para receberem o chá que realmente precisavam já que o frio que a chuva trouxera era intenso.

Felix pegou seu chá de hortelã da mão do mais novo e Seungmin se abaixa automaticamente pra lhe dar um beijo.

Jisung aceita o dele das mãos de Hyunjin, levantando-se para deixar espaço para os dois na bagunça de almofadas e cobertas que fizeram no chão da sala.

Hyunjin se encosta no ombro esquerdo de Felix, que está aninhado nos braços de Jisung. Seungmin se senta do lado de Jisung se virando levemente para que este se encoste no peito dele.

“Qual filme é hoje?” Felix pergunta depois de já ter bebido metade de seu chá, (como? não sei, mas pelo menos ele tomou o chá sem reclamar dessa vez) e se virando para Jisung e Seungmin, sua mão livre fazia carinho no cabelo de Hyunjin, que provavelmente iria cair no sono no meio do filme, não importando qual seja. Entre a faculdade e as aulas de dança  _ e _ o trabalho, ele tem apenas esses momentos entre os quatro para descansar.

Jisung pensa um pouco e, virando-se para ver a reação de Seungmin.

“Pode ser Ponyo, Minnie?”

Seungmin concorda com a cabeça, dependendo do quão cansado Hyunjin e Felix estavam, a atmosfera faria com que todos eles pegassem no sono rapidamente, então faria sentido o filme ser mais relaxante.

Felix, então, coloca seu chá no chão para poder colocar o filme escolhido, não deixando parando o cafuné no moreno do seu lado.

Quando o desenho começa, os quatro já haviam terminado suas bebidas, Jisung se oferecendo para levar as canecas de volta para a cozinha, já que Hyunjin estava prestes a dormir e Seungmin “é um anjo por aguentar a gente e merece descansar mais.”

Seungmin sorri pro loiro e levanta a cabeça esperando e recebendo 4 (quatro) beijinhos, um em cada bochecha, um na ponta de seu nariz e um nos lábios.

Assim que Jisung sai, Seungmin se aproxima mais de Felix, fazendo com este deite-se entre suas pernas.  Felix, por sua vez, aninha Hyunjin mais perto, fazendo com que o mais velho se deitasse ao seu lado. O moreno quase dormindo abraça Felix quase que instantaneamente, abrindo um sorriso fraco e enterrando-se no corpo do menor.

Seungmin e Felix sorriam para ele, mas Hyunjin já está dormindo.

Jisung volta para sala, trazendo consigo cookies. Ele olha pra Felix, que pisca pesadamente no colo de Seungmin enquanto Hyunjin já está dormindo aninhado no colo do loiro, e sorri, sentando-se encostado no sofá ao lado de Seungmin.

“O Jinnie e o Lix já estão dormindo né?” Jisung sussurra pro mais novo, pegando a mão livre de Seungmin e entrelaçando seus dedos.

“Uhum....”o mais novo responde, já chegando mais perto de Jisung para compartilhar o calor “Então você tem que ficar bem quietinho okay? Os dois tão muito cansados…”

Jisung ri baixinho e se vira para a tv bem quando Sousuke e Ponyo estão jantando, o que faz se lembrar que…

“Minnie”Jisung se vira para o mais novo, quando percebeu que o outro ainda prestava atenção no desenho ele apertou levemente a mão de Seungmin “Baby, olha pra mim”

Seungmin vira o rosto para responder Jisung mas este lhe rouba um beijo, depois outro, e outro…

Os dois ficam aos beijos, que nem podem ser considerados como tais, eles estão sorrindo demais para isso. Depois de um tempo Jisung lembra o que queria perguntar e se desvilhencia de Seungmin que sorri para ele.

“Okay, agora é sério.”Seungmin faz um aceno para indicar que está ouvindo “A gente pode pedir pizza no jantar?”

Seungmin rola os olhos  _ “eu não sou pago o suficiente pra isso”.  _

“Vamos fazer assim, se você não acordar os dois E me deixar assistir o filme, eu deixo você pedir a pizza okay?”

Jisung assente veementemente, sorrindo “Brigado meu lindo, prometo que vou ficar quietinho” deixando mais um beijo na bochecha de Seungmin, ele se vira para a tv.

  
  


Felix acorda com a voz do namorado em seu ouvido.

“Amor.” um cutucão no braço “Amoooor” um na bochecha.

“Felix, a pizza chegou”

Isso faz com que o loiro acorde completamente, e só não sai correndo para a cozinha quando repara que Hyunjin ainda não saíra de seu colo, por mais que já esteja acordado.

“Bom dia princesa, meu colo estava confortável?” Hyunjin rola os olhos mas se levanta do colo do mais novo, estendendo a mão para o namorado.

Felix, já de pé, puxa Hyunjin pra perto e enlaça o mais velho, distribuindo beijinhos em seu rosto e pescoço antes que Hyunjin saia correndo para a cozinha.

Os dois chegam na cozinha e Jisung, que já tem as bochechas cheias de comida, olha assustado para os dois, Seungmin rindo da cena, com sua fatia mal começada na mão.

Os quatro comem em silêncio, algo raro mas comida é prioridade. 

Hyunjin acaba de comer primeiro e se encosta mais na cadeira, olhando para a bagunça familiar que a mesa fica quando estão comendo, e começa a pensar no quão sortudo é para ter conhecido e se apaixonado por pessoas tão maravilhosas e que ele ama tanto…

Seungmin percebe o silêncio dele e pega sua mão, fazendo uma careta por estar gordurenta, e olha pra ele com aquele sorriso que Hyunjin jura que pode salvar vidas. Os dois ficam ali, sorrindo um para o outro até Felix decidir que não quer mais comer, e sobe no colo de Hyunjin, que sorri mas o abraça.

Seungmin olha pros dois e decide que Felix deve ter sido um gato em alguma vida passada, vendo o loiro enterrar o rosto no  pescoço de Hyunjin, só para o morder brincando, fazendo com que Hyunjin o morda em retaliação e Seungmin começa a rir, não só por causa da situação mas também por não querer os dois começando uma briga a essa hora.

_ “Que horas já era mesmo?”  _ Seungmin se vira para o relógio e constata que já era 15 para meia noite e se eles não forem logo para cama, amanhã vai ser um pesadelo tirarem os três da cama, “ _ principalmente Jisung”.  _

Virando para Jisung, porém, percebe que esse está prestes a dormir na mesa da cozinha.

Olhando novamente para os dois, que há pouco estavam brincando, cutuca Hyunjin e aponta para Jisung.

Hyunjin concorda com a cabeça, dá um beijo na testa de Felix, que desce de seu colo, indo diretamente até Seungmin, que está recolhendo o lixo de cima da mesa. Os dois limpam a mesa enquanto Hyunjin leva Jisung para o quarto. 

Enquanto Felix lava a louça. Seungmin arruma a bagunça da sala e Hyunjin volta para a cozinha para esperar os outros dois para ir para cama, informando que Jisung já estava dormindo.

Os très acabam de arrumar os dois cômodos rapidamente e se dirigem para o quarto, não se preocupando com as roupas que estavam usando, se jogando na cama, prontos para dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> meu twt é @shiningrenhyuck btw


End file.
